


Remember This

by daisherz365



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Upon returning Sherlock Holmes discovers that there has been a bit of a startling change for his pathologist. An accident causing a rupture in her brain causing her to having problems remember things, people, everything - memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember This

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be fleshed out into a mini fic eventually but here's a bit of it. There is also a [photoset](http://sincerelydayyy.tumblr.com/post/51341310318/au-upon-returning-sherlock-holmes-discovers-that) that goes along with it. Enjoy. :) - day

**_AU_** Upon returning Sherlock Holmes discovers that there has been a bit of a startling change for his pathologist. An accident causing a rupture in her brain causing her to having problems remember things, people, everything - memories. When goes to the morgue the first time to tell her he’s back, she looks a little confused before John intercedes and tells her he’s the detective he told her about, “it’s in your notes”. She looks at the folder that is placed not so discreetly under her clipboard and let’s out a little giggle. “Hello. Sherlock Holmes, sorry.” 

When they leave John tells him all about the accident and how every morning Molly has to look into a file to tell her everything about her life including the people who she knew prior to the age of twenty-five. She adds notes every day to it in order to remember who she’s met or what she’s done; to remember.

Sherlock at first sees this as a golden opportunity to take advantage of the situation of being allowed to do certain things but the guilt of it all damages him during those few weeks. Knowing that he can remember every single wrong thing he’s done catches up with him and he decides to do something different. Every day he finds another way to make her happy. Taking her out to places that he remembers her talking about and even out to places he’s always dreamed of going. 

It all seems to be okay. She writes it down, all of it but every day she looks at him when he goes to visit her as if he is a stranger. That’s when he decides he needs to give her one reason to remember him. He asks her to be his wife one night when they are watching Pride & Prejudice - one of her favorite films. 

They wed the following week. When she wakes up the next day and finds herself laying in a bed in an unfamiliar place with a man she doesn’t remember, she blanks for a moment. Sherlock takes her hand in his and presses a kiss to it. “Yesterday…” He starts. 

Molly smiles at him. “We’re married.” She tells him, looking at the wedding band around the finger that he’s got in his hand 

He nods, a weak smile on his face. “Yes, we are. We’re in Italy, Venice on our honeymoon. I have photographs and the marriage certificate should be in the office shortly. Do you want to see them?”

“I trust you, though people have told me that I shouldn’t.” She tells him as his arm come around her and he let’s out a sigh. “Sherlock Holmes. The only consulting detective is my husband.” She mumbles quietly as if she was slowly trying to process. He nods in her shoulder knowing that it’s a step. She remembers a little about him. He’s learned to be patient because of this. He’s also slowly fell in love with her in the process. Every day is a new day with Molly Hooper - Holmes, and he’ll take what he can get. Forever, if at all possible.

 


End file.
